Kaja/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab|style=float: right}} Chapter 1: Lightning Guardian Task Target: Use Passive Wrath Sanction and hit enemy heroes with the bolt of lightening. Complete it 90 times. Encircling the Land of Dawn, a magnificent architecture called The Celestial Palace, where inhabited all the gods, was only been seen in tales. Back to the ancient times the conflicts between the Dark and the Light was never reaching an end, which led to the formation of this place to offer a competition between the battlesome gods and shield the peace-loving ones. Kaja was on of the guardians of The Celestial Palace. As the leader of the Nazar, Kaja was loyal to Uranus with his lightning abilities and remarkable speed. Any demon that attempted to invade in would surely get bound by his weapon Lightning Whips and heavily injured under the power of "Ring of Order", which could release continuous ring-like electric currents to the victims. Chapter 2: Ancient War Task Target: Partake in 50% of the Teamfights and win the match. Complete 2 such matches. As the leader of the Nazar, Kaja was able to refine the power of lightning into pure energy to control as he desired, inflicting catastrophic damage to all enemies who dared to approach to the palace. Countless eons ago an unprecedentedly enormous war occured between the light and the dark. Alongside Uranus, Kaja made the most of his lightning abilities, clearing up all the obstacles they met with. He beat innumerable enemies with the impact force of the winds combined with the power of lightning trial in order to protect the Celestial Palace. In the end, the whole palace was in ruins with broken bricks and rubble all around. Chapter 3: Demon-Buster Task Target: Complete 2 matches alongside Guardians of the Celestial Palace. With the cease of the war between the light and the dark, the relentlessness finally turned into peace for the moment. Many creatures in the Celestial Palace got infected by demons while fighting against the dark in the war. Uranus and Kaja had been kept seeking for the traces the demons left ever since to avoid them from spreading the viruses. The Nazar were commanded to patrol around the palace, any demon who dared to approach would be overwhelmed by thei peerless flying speed and bound by their fearsome lightning whips which would strip their victims of all magical abilities. No demon could escape when pursued by these divine warriors, and thus perpetual peace was maintained in the Celestial Palace. Chapter 4: Lightning Trial Task Target: Within 3 seconds of using Divine Judgment against an enemy hero, achieve a Kill or an Assist from eliminating that hero. Complete it 25 times. The Celestial Palace gradually fell into a decline after the war between the light and the dark. No longer glorious as the palace might be, Kaja as always guarded the place and assisted Uranus. When the night fell onto the continent, all the demons started to stir the peace, as a result of which Uranus gave out new commands to the Nazar that they eliminate all the demons on the Land of Dawn. Kaja with his Nazars came to the continent, seeking the demons day and night. He would drive out all these features out of the world and sentence a trial with lightning to those who got caught in his eyes. Category:Kaja Category:Hero mastery